100th Episode Celebration (VHS)
100th Episode Celebration is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring two episodes from its 5th season. Episodes Featured *100th Episode Celebration (Season 5, Episode 5) *Joe's Surprise Party (Season 5, Episode 8) Contents # Charlotte's Web 1 & 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure VHS & DVD Trailer # The Wild Thornberrys Movie VHS & DVD Trailer # Nickelodeon VHS & DVD Trailer # Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning # Paramount Home Video Logo (2002) # Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Face Opens for Blue (Short Version) # 100th Episode Celebration (Season 5, Episode 5) # Face Looks for Blue (Short Version) # Joe's Surprise Party (Season 5, Episode 8) # Blue's Clues Credits (100th Episode Celebration and Joe's Surprise Party) # Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Nick Jr. Productions (1999) # Nick Jr. Monkeys Logo # Nickelodeon Haypile Logo # Paramount Home Video Logo (2002) Face Promos # Face Opens for Blue (Short Version) # Face Looks for Blue (Short Version) Facts * This VHS was released on March 4, 2003 by Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures. * This is the last VHS to use the Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing Bumpers with Maurice Sendak's Little Bear scenes. The rest are replaced with Dora the Explorer scenes in Canadian VHS Tapes except for Blue's Safari, Magenta Comes Over (VHS) Magenta Comes Over, and Stop, Look and Listen! Stop, Look and Listen. * This is the 2nd VHS to have Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing Bumpers with the Maurice Sendak's Little Bear scenes in Joe episodes. The 1st was It's Joe Time! It's Joe Time. * In the Nick Jr. Kids Opening and Closing Bumpers, the Dora the Explorer scenes were replaced by the Maurice Sendak's Little Bear scenes. * Like in the two VHS's Meet Joe and It's Joe Time VHS, it has Steve and Joe episodes but this VHS was released in 2003 instead of 2002 from the Paramount 90th Anniversary logo. * This is the first VHS to feature episodes from the 5th season. * The Face Opens for Blue segment was previously seen on the 1998 VHS of Blue's Clues: "Story Time", Big, Blue and Just for You, the 2000 VHS of Blue's Clues: "Blue's Safari", Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 4, and the 2001 VHS of Blue's Clues: "Blue's Big Holiday". * The Face Looks for Blue segment was previously seen on the 1999 VHS of Blue's Clues: "Blue's Discoveries", Big Blue and Just for You! Volume 3, the 2001 VHS of Blue's Clues: "Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here!", and the 2002 VHS of Blue's Clues: Big Blue and Just for You! Volume 7. * The episode Joe's Surprise Party would later be seen on the 2003 VHS of Blue's Clues: "Blue's First Holiday". * Maurice Sendak's Little Bear's scenes in the Nick Jr. Kids Opening & Closing Bumpers might be discontinued from now on. * From now on, Paramount will stop using the "Coming to Theaters", "Coming to Videocassette", "Now Available on Videocassette", "Coming to Videocassette and DVD" and "Now Available on Videocassette and DVD" bumpers. Number *12 Gallery Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos